Journey into Johto
by Andain7877
Summary: Meet a young girl out on her own Pokemon adventure, what adventures await her in Johto? Read and find out! Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Andain

**Journey into Johto**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Meet Andain_

All tales of epic proportions start somewhere, and for some this place happens to be, New Bark Town. New Bark Town is the home town of the Pokemon Expert Professor Elm, who not only is an expert on Pokemon breeding but gives new trainers their first Pokemon. For most this goes over smoothly, but not when you're an indecisive girl with a big brother to live up to.

"That one! No! That one! No! Augh!", the black haired little girl exclaimed to herself, her blue eyes darting between the three pokeballs. "If I pick Totodile I'm good against fire but weak to grass, and if I pick Cyndaquil I'll be good against grass type but weak to water and if I pick Chikorita I'll be weak to fire type, but then again that has its usefulness in the case of water, oh! This is too much to think about." "It's ok," Elm reassured her and chuckled. "Take your time, it's not like they're going anywhere. You should pick the one that feels right to you." Andain sighed, "You're right…"

The girl then closed her eyes and took a long, deep, drawn out breath. In her mind she imagined the three elemental types and saw which she was drawn to. At first she was drawn towards fire, it was loud and apparent, yet boastful and could be temperamental. Then she looked to water, cool and calm, almost sad and depressed. Then she noticed the balanced glow of grass, neutral and equal, yet it felt off, almost as if it would become envious of others. She almost feared that sadness and envy until she remembered the strong brave fire.

Andain opened her eyes, "I choose Cyndaquil!" She then took the pokeball, pressed the button on it and released the Pokemon. For a "Wild Fire Pokemon" he looked both very harmless and very clean. The Pokemon stared at her, and she stared at him, their eyes meeting after looking up and down one another. Elm stared at the two as well, intently in fact, worried this stare down wouldn't end very well for Andain.

Suddenly Cyndaquil walked forward and sat in front of Andain. She leaned down and went, "I get it. My name is Andain." "Cynda!", he said, sounding as if he's doing the polite thing and telling him who he is. "Cynda, Cyndaquil?" Andain giggled to herself, "If that's what I think it means, then yes I am your new trainer. We're partners, got it?" "Cynda."

Professor Elm sighed in relief; he remembers having seen a similar incident with a red haired boy and a Totodile long ago. It didn't have anywhere near the same ending, but he still accepted responsibility for the Pokemon.

"Well Andain, it looks like you're just about ready. All you need now is your pokedex.", he said as he took out of his pocket the small piece of tech, it's signature bright red. He handed it to her and said, "The Pokedex both records and recite's data. If there's a Pokemon you don't know something about, just ask Dex here and he'll tell you what you need to know, and if there's nothing on that subject it's time for some investigation. Any new data you collect and put into your Dex is automatically updated to a special computer system in Hoenn. From there it is sent to other Dexi that recite the info to other trainers."

"Wow, that's… really complex, could you explain it again?", she said somewhat awkwardly. Elm chuckled and said, "If you need to know something ask Dex, and if you know something nobody else knows tell Dex." "Ok, that makes a lot more sense, right Cynda… eh… I don't want to call you that. I have to make up a name for you, don't I? How about Cadmium?" "Cynda!", he said turning away. "Heh, ok. Maybe not…", she muttered as she took the Pokedex from Elm.

"Thank you for everything Professor Elm.", she then bowed to him, Cyndaquil in toe. "Cynda." "It's really no trouble.", Elm replied, rather taken aback by this sudden polite attitude. "It's just my job. Remember this Andain, Pokemon need to be treated with respect, the same that you demand. They need to be treated with Compassion, the same that you demand as well. All Pokemon are special, even if some look alike, they're never one and the same. Treat them well, and they will be your companion's for life, and no matter what happens as long as you stand your ground, they will too. Good luck Andain." "I understand… Thank you. I'll do my best!" she said, then giving him the thumbs up.

"Now come on… uhm… how about Chartreuse?", she said looking to Cyndaquil who turned away again. "Quil!" "Ok, not that. Eh, let's just get this going, ok?" "Cynda!", he then replied suddenly jumping to her heel as she walked out. She was going out on her very own Pokemon adventure. Who knows what lies before her.


	2. Chapter 2: Rina Fire!

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Rina Fire! Part 1_

"Columbia!" "Cynda!" "Gamboge?" "Cynda!" "How about Ictorine?" "Cynda!" An argument of name's followed the visit to Professor Elm and was the entire conversation on their way to route 29. A trainer named Andain and her "partner" Pokemon Cyndaquil had begun their journey into the world of Pokemon, like many before them. "Icetrine?" "Cynda!" "Languid?" "Cynda!" "You're making this hard, you know that?" "Cyn, Cyndaquil." "Was that a yes of some form?" "Cynda…" "That had better not have been a mayb-" suddenly her sentence was ended by a tree that she had walked into. She fell to the ground next to her Cyndaquil, who promptly jumped onto her chest and stared at her.

"Cyndaquil?" "Yeah, I'm fine…", she replied. "Cynda…" "Really? Then what did you ask?" "Cyndaquil, cynda cyndaquil cyndaquil." "… Give me a second. I'm going to say that was you telling me I'm a dumbass. Yes? No? Maybe?" Andain said. "Cynda!", the Cyndaquil replied with cheerfully. "I hate how happy you sounded while saying that." "Cyndaquil." "I know it's a bad habit to interject what I'd normally expect to hear from someone else over you but you know how I am, now get offa' me!" "Cynda!" he jumped off of her excitedly and she got up then snapped her fingers. "I'VE GOT IT!" "Cynda?" "Your name should be Jade!" "Cyndaquil…" "What? It sounds good! Now let us be on our way Jade!" "Cyndaqu~il." "I am not crazy!"

As Jade and Andain argued, a girl wandering the forest heard them, short dark purple hair and bright green eyes that lit up at the noise. She began to peer through the trees trying to find them, not seeing them immediately she began moving through the forest, darting at as high a speed as possible towards the commotion. Jade suddenly stopped and looked towards the girl causing Andain to immediately become confused. Suddenly the girl emerged at high speed from the trees and looked at Andain. "A TRAINER!" She shouted in excitement.

"I'm guessing she wants a round?" "Cynda." "Yeah. I am prepared for your challe-" suddenly she thrusted her hand out in front of her and went, "My name is Rina, it's nice to meet you!" Andain looked confused but shook her hand. "My name is Andain. I would've expected you to want a battle." "Oh no, I know I wouldn't win, you and your Cyndaquil and all." "What do you mean?" Suddenly she takes out a pokeball and pushes the button on it. "Here, let me show you." The ball splits open and releases a small red beam from it's inside letting loose a Venonat. "Venonat!" "This is my Venonat, and she's a bug type… and that makes her weak to fire types… and flying types… like the first gym!" Andain looked at her for a moment almost blankly and after their moment of silence said, "Well that sucks. Bye!" And turned to walk away with Jade.

"No! please don't leave me!" Rina said suddenly, her venonat in toe with, "Venonat! Venonat!" Andain stopped and turned with, "So you're asking for my help, right?" "Yes?", Rina said a little worried looking. "It's ok, I won't do anything horrible. You need a pokemon that can hold up to a few little birds?" "Uhm… about that, Andai-" "That should be easy!" "Venonat…" "I know, I have one of those feelings too…"


End file.
